The Elites vs Pure Naturals
by Wolfpac Angel
Summary: When The Elites go against good guys Pure Naturals, what will happen? Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Triple H, Shawn Michaels
1. Characters

**The characters in this story are as follows: (the * means OC)**

Scott Hall

Kevin Nash

Sean Waltman

Paul Lévesque

Shawn Michaels

Eric Young

Chasyn Rance

Jared Saint Laurent

Larry Zbyszko

Angel *

Kendra *

Brittany *

Stephanie

Chloe *

Ambur *

Ava *

Eva *

Christian *

Tyler *

Doug *

Ian *

Miller *

Jesper *

Shannon *

Jeff *

Lilly *

Jessica *

Brooke *

Michelle *

Elizabeth *

Ashley *

Sara *


	2. The Elites Info

**The Elites**

**(Members)**

Scott Hall - senior - Wölfpac

Kevin Nash - senior - Wölfpac

Sean Waltman - junior - Wölfpac

Paul Levesque - junior - Wölfpac

Shawn Michaels - junior - Wölfpac

Eric Young - sophomore - Wölfpac

Chasyn Rance - sophomore - Wölfpac

Jared Saint Laurent - sophomore - Wölfpac

Kendra - Kevin's girlfriend - senior - Wölfpac

Brittany - Sean's girlfriend - junior - Wölfpac

Stephanie - Paul's girlfriend - junior - Wölfpac

Chloe - Shawn's girlfriend - junior - Wölfpac

Ambur - Eric's girlfriend - sophomore - Wölfpac

Ava - Eva's twin - sophomore - Wölfpac

Eva - Ava's twin - sophomore - Wölfpac

Angel - Scott's girlfriend - freshman

Larry Zbyszko - Wölfpac's leader


	3. Wolfpac Ages

**Wölfpac****'****s****Ages**

Larry - 23

Scott - 17

Kevin - 17

Sean - 16

Paul - 16

Shawn - 16

Eric - 15

Chasyn - 15

Jared - 15

Kendra - 17

Brittany - 16

Stephanie - 16

Chloe - 16

Ambur - 15

Ava - 15

Eva - 15

Wölfpac is a group made up of high schoolers who can turn into humans. The guys, minus Larry, are all on the school's football and wrestling teams. Larry is the oldest and out of school, he is the leader of this Wölfpac and he mentors the other members. The Wölfpac are mostly with their own species, minus chasyn, jared, ava and eva - who are all single - and scott who's with human girl Angel. Everyone in the Wölfpac calls Angel their "pup" because of her size and age. They protect her as much as they can, since she is with one of their own. Scott is the most protective out of any of them. Scott would do major damage to anyone who touches her, to the point where even if it meant hurting himself. The Wölfpac is known around town and the high school as the bad guys.


	4. Pure Naturals Info

**Pure****Naturals**

**(Members)**

Christian - senior - 17

Tyler - senior - 17

Doug - junior - 16

Ian - junior - 16

Miller - junior - 16

Jesper - sophomore - 15

Shannon - sophomore - 15

Jeff - sophomore - 15

Lilly - Christian's girlfriend - senior - 17

Jessica - Tyler's girlfriend - senior - 17

Katie - Doug's girlfriend - junior - 16

Brooke - Ian's girlfriend - junior - 16

Michelle - Miller's girlfriend - junior - 16

Elizabeth - Jesper's girlfriend - sophomore - 15

Ashley - Shannon's girlfriend - sophomore - 15

Sara - Jeff's girlfriend - freshman - 14

The Pure Naturals are a group of high schoolers. The guys from Pure Naturals are on the school's football team. Pure Naturals hate The Elites. When new girl Angel comes to town, Pure Naturals try to warn her to stay away from The Elites. When Angel joins The Elites to be with boyfriend Scott, a war ensues between the two groups that leaves some scared for life…


	5. The Meeting

**Notes****:** Most of the characters are OC, the names you recognize (The male Wölfpac) own themselves. The others I own.

**Spoilers****: **Obviously none.

**The****Meeting**

She walked along the beach, not knowing where she was going or how to get back home. She was lost. She saw someone up on the rocks, and just watching her. She decided to go up to the person, and ask how to get out of their. When she reached the rocks, she noticed that it was a guy with black longish hair, and brown eyes. He looked to be only a few years older than her.

"Um, excuse me, can I ask you a question?" she asked him, while hoping that he wouldn't yell at her to go away.

"You just did," he said laughing, "but sweetheart, you really shouldn't be here."

"Thanks for the heads up, but that kind of helps me." she said.

"What's your question though?"

"As you can see, I'm pretty much lost, can you help me out?" she wondered, laughing.

"I can tell." he said laughing with her. "I would of remembered such a pretty face as yours."

"Awww thanks" she said blushing.

He laughs. "I'm Scott, and you would be…?"

"Oh yea, I'm Angel" she told him.

"So are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna sit down?" Scott asked her.

"I thought you said that I shouldn't be here though." she said smirking.

"Well, Angel, what I meant was, you shouldn't be here without me." he said looking right into her blue eyes.

Angel walks closer to Scott and sits next to him. She notices that he's a lot taller than her.

"So Scott, how old are you?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me how old you think I am."

"Well I know your older than me. Lets see, maybe 18 or 19."

"Your wrong, I'm only 17." he said smirking.

"Well how old do you think I am?"

"Probably around 14 or 15"

She looked at him in shock, everyone she knows thinks she looks a lot older than her real age.

"I'm 14. How did you know?"

"You look really young is why."

"But yet you still talk to me…" she said giggling.

"Why wouldn't I? you're a pretty hot girl."

Angel blushes a deep red.

"Well your pretty hot yourself" she said smiling.

He smiled back.

"So Angel, tell me more bout yourself"

"What do you want to know bout me?"

"Anything your willing to share with me."

So she started to tell him that she was going to be a freshman at Cedar High School.

"Do you go there?" she asked Scott.

"Yep, I'm going to be a senior and I'm part of the football and wrestling team"

"Wow that's sooo cool" she said smiling at him.

"You have such a pretty smile, you know that hun?"

"Awww thanks" she said blushing like crazy.

"_He is sooo hot, and so funny_" she thought.

"So tell me more."

"Well I moved to Florida from Michigan because my parents got a divorce. My mom works a lot so I'm usually home by my self a lot."

"Oh really? Home all by yourself?" he said grinning.

"Yep" she said laughing.

"What else will you tell me?"

"Um, well, I know this is gonna sound weird, but I really hope that I can make some new friends at Cedar." she admitted.

He looked at her for a long while then finally said, "You need to watch yourself at Cedar, he told her seriously.

"Why is that? Is there some big bad thing there?" she asked smiling.

"No, it's just that people isn't always what they seem is all."

"What you mean by that Scott?"

"You'll figure it out, and if not, come to me later an I'll help you out." he said winking at her.

"Will do. Now tell me about you now."

Just then there was two guys came walking up towards them. One tall guy with long blonde hair and another one that was shorter with long black hair. When they reached Angel and Scott, they kept looking at Angel.

"What's sup guys?" Scott asked the 2 guys.

"Nothing much, it's our turn to keep an eye out" the one with blonde hair said, still looking at Angel.

"Yeah this way you can take your new play toy out." the other one said laughing.

The smaller of the two guys kept looking Angel up and down, while smirking. Angel put her arms over her chest, self-consciously.

"Guys this right here is Angel, she just moved here." Scott told the guys. "And Angel, the tall blondie right here is Kevin, the other one is Sean, they can be real asses sometimes" he said laughing, while Kevin and Sean hit Scott in the arm.

"Um, hi. I think I should get going…" Angel said.

"Where you going pup?" Sean asked her.

"Home, I hope. Why did you call me a pup?" she asked wondering.

Before he could answer, Scott said "It's nothing Angel" glaring at Sean over Angels head. Sean moved his fingers towards Scott.

"Um, okay then, I really think I should be leaving now" she told the guys.

"I'll take you home Angel" Scott told her.

"Don't bite her Scotty" Kevin said laughing along with Sean.

"Thanks Scott. It was nice meeting you guys, I think." Angel said.

Angel and Scott started to walk down the rocks, when they heard Kevin call back towards Angel, "Can't wait till you meet the others Angel" laughing.

So what did you think of it so far? Any thing you would like to see, or not see in this? If so write it to me, and I'll keep that in mind. This is the first fic I've wrote, so it would be nice to know what I'm doing wrong or even doing right. J


	6. Walk Home

**Notes****:** Most of the characters are OC, the names you recognize (The male Wölfpac) own themselves. The others I own.

**Spoilers****: **Obviously none.

**Walk****Home**

Angel and Scott walked away from the rocks and from Kevin and Sean.

"What was that about? And tell me the truth, please." Angel asked Scott.

"Don't worry Ang, you don't have to worry about that" Scott told her.

"So, you didn't tell me about you. I told you stuff about me, its turn."

"Well what did you want to know?"

"Um, what do you like doing?"

"Right now I like spending time with you"

"Awwww you do?" She asked blushing.

"Yea, I do." Scott said. "So I have a question for you Angel."

"Okay, ask anything you want."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Wait, what?"

"I think you heard me." Scott said laughing.

"Yea I heard you. But no I don't have a boyfriend though, hopefully that would be something that changes this year."

"How bout it changes now?"

Scott stopped walking, and pulled Angel towards him. Angel looked up at Scott.

"What are you saying Scott."

"What I'm saying is did you want to go out with me?"

"Two words… Hell Yeah!" she said smiling than laughing. Scott joined laughing as well.

Scott kissed Angel's lips and Angel kissed him back. Angel pulled away.

"Are you sick?" Angel asked worrying.

"No, why?"

"Because your really, really warm"

"Oh, that…" Scott said looking away.

"Hey, please look at me. Please?"

"Look Angel, like I told you earlier, people ain't what they seem, me included."

"Tell me what you mean please?"

"Angel I can't, besides you would never believe me." he told Angel. "There are reasons why Sean called you a pup."

"The tell me, It's not like I can tell people. Because you kind of need friends for that, which I don't have." she said laughing at the last part.

Scott pulled Angel close to him. "_I really don_'_t think I have never felt this way about anyone_" Angel thought when she was in his arms.

"I don't care what do, but I really don't want you to let go of me." Angel told him, hoping he wouldn't.

"I wouldn't dare to let you go." Scott said smiling down at her.

"But I still want you to tell me though" she looked up with a smile on her face.

"I'm a wolf" he said.

"Are you joking? Your joking right? No way someone can turn into a wolf."

"No, I'm not joking. You don't believe me?"

"No I don't believe you. If you can, then prove it." she said looking up into his eyes.

"Fine you want me to prove it?" Angel nodded. "Fine I will."

Scott then took his shirt off and handed his shirt to her. He shifted into a wolf. When she looked at him, she was shocked. His fur was black with a hint of brown in his coat. "_He's beautiful_." Angel thought.

"Oh wow, you weren't joking." said a very shocked Angel.

Scott shifted back to human and took his shirt from her.

"So yeah, I told you so." Scott said.

"I think I'm going to faint."

Angel passed out. Before she hit the ground Scott caught her. A few minutes later, Angel woke up.

"What the hell happened?" Angel asked Scott.

"You passed out."

"Well the last thing I remember is I thought I saw you turn into a wolf." she said laughing. She looked up, but Scott wasn't laughing this time with her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not joking, Angel. I'm a wolf."

"Oh… all rightly then." said a still very shocked Angel.

"You alright Ang?"

"I really don't know anymore."

"Are you still gonna be my girl or no?"

"Do you still want me to?" she asked worried. "_He might be a wolf, but he's a hot looking human as well._" Angel thought with a smile.

"Well yea, otherwise I wouldn't of asked you out." he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Okay now that that is taken care of, can you tell me why I was called a "pup" please?"

"A pup is someone that is young and nìeve. So yeah, I really don't know if your happy hearing that or not" Scott said laughing at the look Angel gave him.

"I maybe young but, I'm not nìeve." she said faking a pout. When she couldn't hold that face no more, she smiled up at him.

"So tell me more about you, now that I know that you're a wolf and that." Angel said.

"Well I told you that I go to the Cedar, but there's some people that hate me and my friends. Their called Pure Naturals. They have something against us. But I want you to have some friends, so I won't mess with you in school. I'll pick you up and drop you off, but I'm only staying away from you because you said you wanted to make friends."

"Why do they hate you? Do they know that you're a wolf?"

"They hate us because according to them, me and my friends got everyone-the school, the town- afraid of us. And no they don't know that we're wolves nor should they. Baby girl, you have to promise me that you won't tell this to nobody okay?"

"I promise Scott, but I want something… I want to meet the rest of your friends, though."

"You really want to meet them?" she nodded. "Okay. Anything for you." Angel smiled at that.

"When do I get to meet them?"

"How bout tomorrow?" She nodded. "Okay. Looks like we made it to your place."

"Yeah." she said, kind of sad because she had to say bye to him.

"Hey, left your head up baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

So what did you think of it so far? Any thing you would like to see, or not see in this? If so write it to me, and I'll keep that in mind. This is the first fic I've wrote, so it would be nice to know what I'm doing wrong or even doing right. J


End file.
